Logan Reese: 144 Pick Up Lines
by SuperGirlOnToast
Summary: Self explanatory. My first attempted comedy fic and my first Zoey 101 fic!


_Logan Reese: 144 Pick Up Lines_

* * *

_I was so enchanted by your beauty that I ran into that wall over there. So I am going to need your name and number for insurance purposes._

_You may fall from the sky, you may fall from a tree, but the best way to fall... is in love with me._

_Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?_

_If beauty were time, you'd be eternity._

_Can I have your picture so I can show Santa what I want for Christmas?_

_Would smile for me and make my day?_

_Do your legs hurt from running through my dreams all night?_

_If a fat man puts you in a bag at night, don't worry I told Santa I wanted you for Christmas._

_Crap. Something is wrong with my cell phone. {Oh Really. What is that?} Its just that...your numbers not in it._

_Let's commit the perfect crime: I'll steal you're heart, and you'll steal mine._

_Even if there wasn't any gravity on earth, I would still fall for you!_

_It's a good thing that I have my library card. Why? Because I am totally checking you out!_

_You're so beautiful you made me forget my pick up line._

_Did you have lucky charms for breakfast? Because you look magically delicious!_

_If I received a nickel for everytime I saw someone as beautiful as you, I'd have five cents._

_People call me John, but you can call me Tonight!_

_I've got skittles in my mouth, wanna taste the rainbow?_

_Is your dad an art thief? Because you're a masterpiece._

_If kisses were snowflakes, I'd send you a blizzard._

_Are you a parking ticket? Because you've got FINE written all over you._

_It's a good thing I wore my gloves today; otherwise, you'd be too hot to handle._

_Do I know you? Cause you look a lot like my next boyfriend._

_I didn't believed in heaven, until I saw you._

_You really shouldn't wear makeup. You're messing with perfection!_

_See my friend over there? He wants to know if you think I'm cute._

_If you stood in front of a mirror and held up 11 roses, you would see 12 of the most beautiful things in the world._

_Excuse me, if I go straight this way, will I be able to reach your heart?_

_Heaven's missing an Angel._

_I've been wondering, do your lips taste as good as they look?_

_I think there's something wrong with my eyes because I can't take them off you._

_Are you lost ma'am? Because heaven is a long way from here._

_I hope you know CPR, because you take my breath away!_

_Are those space pants? Because your ass is out of this world!_

_Say "I bet I can kiss you on the lips without touching you." and kiss her, then tell her you lost the bet._

_Do you have a map? Because I just keep getting lost in your eyes!_

_Your eyes are like a sunset, They're Beautiful, inspiring, and hard to turn away from._

_How much does a polar beat weight? Enough to break the ice!_

_I won't give you a pick-up line, if you let me buy you a drink._

_You are so sweet you could put Hershey's out of business._

_A girly gives a boy 12 roses. 11 fake, 1 real and he says to her " I will stop loving you when all the roses die"_

_A face without freckles is like a night sky without stars._

_Can you take me to the bakery? Because, I want a Cutiepie like you!_

_I think it is time I tell you what people are saying behind your back. Nice Ass!_

_Would you sleep with a stranger? [No] Then Hi, my name is..._

_I can't think of anyone else I'd rather survive a Zombie Apocalypse with._

_Are you a light switch? 'Cause you turn me on!_

_If you were a burger at McDonald's you'd be the McGorgeous._

_Your eyes are bluer than the Atlantic ocean, and baby I'm lost at sea!_

_Are those diamonds real? [YES] I was talking about the ones in your eyes._

_I don't know which is prettier today, the water, the sky or your eyes._

_You know, beautiful is my favorite color. (boy) that's not a color.(girl) its the color of your eyes._

_There are 20 angels in the world 11 are playing, 8 are sleeping and 1 of them is standing in front of me._

_I'm not drunk, I'm just intoxicated by you._

_I just wanted to show this rose how incredibly beautiful you are!_

_Excuse me, I'm lost. Can you give me directions to your house?_

_I know somebody who likes you but if I weren't so shy, I'd tell you who._

_I'm sorry, were you talking to me? [No] Well then, would you like to?_

_What's a nice girl like you doing in a dirty mind like mine?_

_Do you know karate? Cause your body's kickin!_

_If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together._

_So, do you have a new years resolution, I'm looking at mine right now._

_Do you have a band-aid? (No,why) Because I just scraped my knee falling for you!_

_If I followed you home, would you keep me?_

_I want to tell you your fortune. [Take her hand and write your phone number on it.] Your future is clear._

_If I had a garden I'd put your two lips and my two lips together._

_If you were a booger I would pick you first._

_Where do you hide your wings?_

_Hey, I didnt know angels flew so low._

_I've noticed you noticing me and I'm just giving you notice that I've noticed you!_

_I wasnt sure if you were a beautiful angel or a sexy devil, but now that I'm close I see heaven in your eyes._

_Somebody call the cops, because it's got to be illegal to look that good!_

_Is your last name Campbell? Cause you're mm mm good!_

_If LOVE was written on every grain of sand in the Sahara Desert that still doesn't equal my love for you._

_You must be Jamaican, because Jamaican me crazy._

_You: Your father must have been a thief._

_Them: Huh?_

_You: Because he stole the stars from the sky and put them in your eyes._

_What do you and the weather have in common? You're both Hot!_

_I must be a snowflake, because I've fallen for you._

_Can you kiss me on the cheek so I can at least say a cute guy kissed me tonight?_

_If i was cosin squared and you were sin squared we would be one._

_If you were a new hamburger at McDonald's, you would be a McGorgeous._

_Would you touch me so I can tell my friends I've been touched by an angel?_

_Could you please step away from the bar? You're melting all the ice!_

_I would die a million deaths if it meant I could be with you!_

_Did the sun come up or did you just smile at me?_

_Let's have breakfast together tomorrow; shall I call you or nudge you?_

_I'll cook you dinner if you cook me breakfast._

_You should go in the water, cuz you're so hot you're on fire!_

_Are you form Tennessee? Cause you're the only ten I see!_

_I'll show you my tan lines if you show me yours._

_The only thing your eyes haven't told me is your name._

_Hey how many girlfriends have you had? (Like 10 I Think) Could I Make That 11?_

_You're so hot you would make the devil sweat._

_Do you have any raisins? No? How about a date?_

_I'm going outside to make out... care to join me?_

_I may not be DQ, but I could treat you right._

_Here's $10. Drink until I am really good looking, then come and talk to me._

_Bond...James Bond_

_I must be in heaven because I'm looking at an angel!_

_Do you have an eraser? Because I can't get you out of my mind._

_Whenever I think of the finer things in life, I think of exotic cars, fine wine and you._

_I was wondering if you have a moment to spare for me to hit on you?_

_Are you a Hurricane [name]? Cause you're blowing me away._

_If you were a laser you would be set on stunning._

_We're like Little Ceasar's, we're Hot and Ready._

_(steps on some ice) Now that the ice is broken, what's your name?_

_All those curves, and me with no brakes!_

_Was your Dad in the Air Force? Because you're da bomb._

_Is it hot in here or is it just you?_

_Hi, I have big feet._

_I'm drowning in the sun and need mouth to mouth now!_

_They say milk does a body good, but you're living proof!_

_You hear that? The ocean wants you to join me for a drink._

_Mens Fitness just called, they want to put you on the cover._

_I think you just stole something. [What?] My heart._

_Was your father an alien? Because there's nothing else like you on earth!_

_Is your name Summer? Cause you are hot!_

_You make me wish I weren't gay!_

_Is there an airport nearby or is that my heart taking off?_

_Are you sure you're not an alien because you've just abducted my heart!_

_(To someone working somewhere where a counter separates you) You're like a drug to me. Good thing you're over the counter._

_Girl you so fine I wish I could plant you and grow a whole field of y'all!_

_I'm going to need a tall glass of cold water, coz baby your making me HOT!_

_If men were trophies, you'd be first place!_

_Is your name mickey? Because you're so FINE!_

_(She asks you the time) Its two flirty and the date's with you and me._

_Our break-up is worse than traffic in NY. I can't move-on!_

_You're so hot; you make the sun envious._

_Your smile lit up the room, so I just had to come over._

_You know, you might be asked to leave soon. You are making the other women look bad._

_I've heard it's bad luck not to kiss someone at midnight. (New Year's Eve)_

_Somebody needs to call the bomb squad, because you're the bomb!_

_Are you related to Jean-Claude Van Damme? Because Jean-Claude Van Damme you're sexy!_

_Why don't you surprise your roommate and not come home tonight?_

_Is your dad a jewel thief? because you're a real jem._

_If you're advertising, I'm buying!_

_What do you want for Christmas? A date with you!_

_You look familiar._

_I hope you like coffee...because I always have Folgers in my Cup_

_Hey, I'm new in town._

_What is your favorite color? [Color] Mine too!_


End file.
